cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW SuperBrawl
SuperBrawl is an annual CAW wrestling click-per-view event produced by Mercurius Studios/NGW Entertainment since 2005. It is billed as the promotion's annual flagship event. SuperBrawl is to New Gen Wrestling as Super Bowl is to NFL, and more so, Wrestlemania is to the WWE, in the sense that it is one of the most important events of the year in CAW entertainment. It is the largest and longest-timing of all CAW wrestling events in the world and has been described to be "The Grandaddy of Them All," "The Showcase of the Immortals," "Where Rivalries End," and "The Biggest Party to Start the Summer". Taking the name from the former promotion, WCW, SuperBrawl marks as the Season Finale Event for NGW. This is the only CPV to have EVERY title on the line. This, along with Fully Loaded, Vixen's Vengeance, New Year's Bash, & Interactive Chaos/Taboo Tuesday are the only CPVs that took place every season. SuperBrawl The first flagship CPV took place May 1, 2005, from the Saitama Super Arena in Saitama Prefecture, Tokyo, Japan as NGW's first season finale. It was said to have over 70,000 attended, but the reality is that the arena can only hold over 34,000. No matter the case is, it has many firsts of NGW that haven't been revealed throughout the season. The total length of the event was recorded, with 12 matches scheduled over the past six days, is at about 5 Hours, 20 minutes. Results *4 - Ami transformed into Dark Mercury during the match. *11 - Rinoa double-crossed Tidus. *12 - The Unleashed reference was involved as the neck brace was on Jet Li's neck when he came out. As soon as Monty removed it, Jet Li turned the match around. Miscellaneous Facts *'Kamui Gackt' sang the Japanese national anthem. *'Jill Valentine' was appointed NGW's Lieutenant Commissioner. SuperBrawl 2 The second year, taglined as "SuperBrawl Goes Hollywood", took place at the STAPLES Center where over 20,000 witnessed six days of NGW action from June 11, 2006. This marks the 2nd Season Finale with 13 matches scheduled. This is totaled at just over 6 Hours, 10 Minutes. This event was sponsored by Rumble Roses XX. Results *2 - The title changed hands under 24/7 rules from Brock to Barrett Wallace to Irvine Kinneas. *8 - The 5th hall of fame inductee, Aquaman, attacked Freddy after the match. *10 - Ashlee Simpson attacked Ami. *12 - Ami Mizuno attacked Jill. *13 - After the match, Ashlee's temper flared as she tried to take out Danica, but Danica did the "Mercury Stunner" to shut her up. Miscellaneous Facts *'Lillian Garcia' sang "America The Beautiful". SuperBrawl 3 Released on July 7th, 2007, as a "3 days-in-1 day" package from Houston, Texas' Reliant Astrodome (DOR) & Reliant Stadium (SVR07), contained 13 exciting matches--five in the Astrodome, eight in the Reliant Stadium. The event was delayed due to commentary issues. The total length of event is over 7 Hours and 4 Minutes. This event was sponsored by Halo 3. Results *4 - This match was unscheduled. *8 - Nobody commentated this match. *11 - After the match, Yuna convinced Rikku to come back to being friends. *12 - The Turks confronted Ami after the match, but she attacked them. *13 - A masked man attacked Sephiroth after the match. Hardcore Frenzy Samuel L. Jackson, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Moon, Marcus Fenix, Carl Brutananadilewski, Jet Li Miscellaneous Facts *'Michelle Williams' sang "America The Beautiful". *'Eddie Murphy, Eminem, James Bond & Tommy Vercetti' were inducted to the NGW Hall of Fame. SuperBrawl IV The fourth annual event took place from the University of Phoenix Stadium in Glendale, Arizona, aired on December 24, 2008, due to numerous problems that cannot be discussed. The total length of the three-day event is approx. 7 Hours, 15 minutes, making this the longest SuperBrawl, to date. This event is sponsored by Grand Theft Auto IV. Results *1,6,7,12 - Beat The Clock matches to determine the #1 Contender for the World Heavyweight title. *9 - It was supposed to be Toni v Claude v Niko, before Jack Thompson come out and admitted his attack on what was supposed to be the mystery attacker, Niko. *11 - Omega commentated this match. *12 - Brock Lesnar chased 47 out of the ring. *13 - The Prince was robbed of receiving the money, forcing him to tell Ted DiBiase where it actually is. *14 - It was supposed to be Sephiroth v Aerith until she decided to revive her boyfriend, Zack Fair, from the Lifestream to be in place of her. After that match, Sephiroth sent Zack into Oblivion, vowed to never return, like Cloud. *17 - After the match, Sephiroth warped back and the cell appeared with him, resulting in the same scenario Brock did to him, last year--chokeslamming him off the cell and through the announce table. Hardcore Frenzy The Sess, John Cena, Hulk Hogan, Ami Mizuno (x4), Tifa Lockheart (x3), The Prince of Persia, Marcus Fenix Miscellaneous Facts * James Otha Francis was inducted into the NGW Hall of Fame. Category:NGW Category:CPV's Category:Weeaboos